


Rekindle the flame!

by Margorobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: When Ronnie finds Lawrence in a state of collapse, he gets the opportunity to discuss feelings with him and the flame rekindles!





	

Lawrence couldn't believe his two girls. He had always been most aware of their strong characters. Even as small children the sparks used to fly. Now, however, he realised that things had got to an all time low and Lawrence was trying desperately to keep his head above water. At the moment, he didn't feel he was even doing that!

He was standing on the front doorstep with the hope of getting some fresh air and he looked across the property which was all his. He queried to himself what would happen when he was gone. Would this house ever see peace and harmony? As that thought passed through his head, he heard angry shouts which seemed to be turning into screams. What could have happened now! He rushed back through the front door fearing what he might find. 

 

Lawrence had had enough. He had almost been at a wrestling match and was feeling the need to part his daughters physically, but at the last moment the strength of his voice caused the girls to release each other. He told them how,foolish they were being and then told them to keep apart until they could be civil. When he left, Rebecca seemed to be heading towards her bedroom and Chrissy was disappearing into the office with a hefty slam of the door. Lawrence himself went through the front door and into his car. The Woolpack seemed to be his best bet for calming down.

Lawrence entered the Woolpack and ordered a drink from Chas at the bar.  
"You look like you've got the whole world on your shoulders".Chas commented.  
Lawrence sighed." Is it that obvious?" he asked.  
Chas smiled. "Well you don't exactly look full of the joys of spring!" she said.  
"I've just been refereeing a wrestling match!" Lawrence explained." And to think I used to wish for both of my two daughters to be at home permanently!" Lawrence picked up his change and the drink."Thank you " he said and headed off to an empty table. He sat down and put his head In his hands.

Lawrence had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even looked around the pub. Ronnie was sitting further around, enjoying a quiet drink when he noticed Lawrence walk in. He watched as he sat at the table and decided as usual to offer the hand of friendship. He ordered Lawrence another drink and put it down on the table noisily. Lawrence looked up. He gave a weak smile when he realised it was Ronnie. 

"You're looking a bit rough"said Ronnie, sitting down opposite Lawrence.  
"Are you surprised?"Lawrence asked. "You've seen what they're like. Try living with them!"  
"Whats upset them this time?" Ronnie asked .  
Lawrence sighed. "Well I suppose it hasn't helped the situation knowing that Rebecca is my blood daughter and Chrissie isn't " Lawrence told him.  
"Ouch!" Said Ronnie. Well that was a lucky one then!"  
Lawrence looked at Ronnie.  
"Well it was, wasn't it., on two counts!"

Lawrence looked puzzled.  
"One, she had been with you and not someone else and two, you actually performed!"  
"Ronnie!" gasped Lawrence." Only you would say that !"  
"As only I can!" Ronnie replied.  
Lawrence raised his eyebrows.  
"So what have they been up to?" Ronnie asked.

"When I left, they had hold of each other's hair! I told them to keep a way from each other and they went off in different directions, but then I left. What has happened since then I wouldn't like to say!"Lawrence said.  
Ronnie sighed . "Well you're going to have to do something!" Ronnie said. " "assuming Rebecca intends to stay"

"She most certainly does."Lawrence replied. "I've made them joint partners in the company thinking it might be a good idea, but I don't think it has helped."  
"Well you take it easy. Too much stress isn't good for you, you know. Enjoy your pint. I must get back to work."Ronnie said, standing up."I'll see you later."  
"Thanks for the drink." Lawrence said, as Ronnie walked out of the pub. 

 

It was later that afternoon when Ronnie was walking through the grounds at Home Farm when he spied something odd looking slumped near the front door of the house. He froze.  
"Larry!" he shouted and rushed up to the steps.

He knelt down beside him and felt his face. It was cool but not cold. He felt for a pulse and heaved a sigh of relief that he found one . He then called an ambulance before once again putting his hand on Lawrence's face.  
"Larry, can you hear me?" he asked. "Larry. Come on. Speak to me mate." He tapped his cheek and moved his head towards him. He got closer to his ear and again said his name.  
"Please speak to me Larry." he continued. "Dont give up on me ! I don't want to lose you."  
He repeated these gestures many times. It seemed like forever to Ronnie. The ambulance finally appeared in the drive, so he stood up to allow the paramedics space. They confirmed it was his heart and one rushed to get a stretcher.  
"Do you know what happened or how long he has been like this?" he was asked.  
"I was just walking past and I saw him" Ronnie told him. "I'm working on a site on the estate. He does have a heart condition." The stretcher arrived and the team got Lawrence into the ambulance and immediately began working on him. Ronnie had agreed to go with them to the hospital, so sat quietly observing.  
Having completed preliminaries, the driver closed the back door and they were on their way to hospital, sirens blazing.  
It occurred to Ronnie that he had not notified the girls, but he decided that at this time, they might as well just stew for a while. It served them right!  
He seemed to be in the waiting room for hours before he was allowed to go in and see him. He was told that he had had another heart attack but it wasn't a serious one. They were keeping him mildly sedated for a while as he seemed very stressed when he came round but he was now comfortable and although he wasn't quite with it, he would know that Ronnie was there and would be able to hear him even if his response might seem slow.  
Ronnie went in to the private room and immediately Lawrence's eyes were on him. He smiled when he realised it was him. Ronnie brought over a chair and sat down beside the bed.  
Lawrence raised his hand and Ronnie took it in both of his.  
"What are you doing to yourself?" He said gently."If you're not careful, you're going to be heading for a big one of these. Lucky I was passing by when I did or God knows how long you would have been there!" Lawrence squeezed Ronnie's hand.  
"Where was I?"Lawrence asked softly and huskily.  
"On the front doorstep."Ronnie told him. "That's how I saw you."  
Lawrence smiled. "You're like my guardian angel these days." he said. " You're always there when I need you the most!"  
"I always would have been" Ronnie said sadly, losing eye contact.  
Lawrence squeezed his hand again and regained his eye contact.  
"You know I've always loved you. You heard that when you were in hospital. "  
Ronnie nodded." But you won't be true to yourself, will you."he said.  
Lawrence shook his head.  
"Even when you were in hospital, it would have still been impossible. I was ashamed. Put it down to the treatment." Lawrence looked down and almost whispered," They made a good job of it."  
"The treatment didn't stop you loving me though did it" Ronnie said.  
Lawrence closed his eyes." Nothing could do that" he said.

Ronnie altered his hold of Lawrence's hand. He held it to his lips, closing his eyes.  
When he opened them, Lawrence was watching him. He rested the hand back down on the bed but he didn't let go . Neither did Lawrence.  
"Everyone knows about it now, so what's your current excuse for not being with me?" Ronnie asked.  
Lawrence looked away and removed his hand.  
"I can't do it." he replied softly.  
"You can't do what? Be with me?" Ronnie asked.  
Lawrence nodded,.closing his eyes.  
"I'm feeling tired. I need you to go now." Lawrence said gently.  
Ronnie sighed.  
"I expect that's an excuse, but I will honour it anyway. I will give you time to rest, but I will be back and this conversation will continue. I suppose I should call Chrissie and tell her where you are"  
"No don't bother. I want some peace and quiet" Lawrence said."leave them to sweat!"  
"As you wish." Ronnie said." Rest well. I shall be back soon." Ronnie left the room. Lawrence did indeed feel sleepy and he drifted.off as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

When Lawrence woke up,.he looked around the room and was not surprised to find Ronnie sitting on a chair pushed away from the bed out of the way of the nurse who.was checking his obs. He sighed.  
The nurse finished her jobs.  
"You're doing very well, Lawrence"she said. "At this rate you will be right as rain in no time!" She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.  
"He's all yours!" The nurse said to Ronnie and left.  
"Chance would be a fine thing!" muttered Ronnie as he brought the chair back over to the bedside.  
"How are you.feeling?" he asked politely, sitting down.  
"I.feel fine now" Lawrence said, "Thanks to you!" and he gave Ronnie a big smile.  
"Well, you've had time to.plan your answer "Ronnie said,"so I'll hear it now."  
"Oh Ron, give it a rest, please!" he replied  
"How often do I get you in a situation where you can't avoid me?"Ronnie replied.", No way will I be letting this opportunity pass me by. So, I will repeat my question. I want to know why you can't be with me now that it's out in the open. What have you got to lose?"  
"My self respect" Lawrence replied, closing his eyes.  
"What? You were never ashamed of me before!"Ronnie replied, taken aback.  
"No!" Lawrence's eyes flew open. "I.didn't mean that!"  
"Ok" Ronnie folded his arms."Explain!"  
" I would lose my self esteem in front of you." he said quietly.  
Ronnie considered this and frowned.  
"Sorry." he sAid." I don't get it."  
"Oh Ron! Don't be so thick! Don't make me spell it out!" Lawrence said.  
Ronnie raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.  
Lawrence covered his face with his hands.  
"Ok"Ronnie said quickly."Don't get worked up over it.I don't want you having a set back on my behalf!"  
Lawrence uncovered his face but his eyes remained closed.  
"You know Bernice told everyone our marriage was a sham," Lawrence said. "You know why,.don't you?"  
"Because you couldn't ...."  
"Exactly!" Lawrence interrupted. "I think it would be the same with you."  
Ronnie looked at him.  
"It's the treatment!"He added hastily. "They made a good job of it, as I said.,"  
"Larry, how long do you think I have been without that?" Ronnie asked.  
Now it was Lawrence's turn to raise his eyebrows.  
"I loved you too much."he said softly." I've never got over you telling me to go." Lawrence went to interrupt."I've never been with anyone since then, La,"he said. He looked at his hands and continued softly. "I never could. I didn't know how to mend a broken heart."  
"Ronnie" Lawrence stretched to reach Ronnie's arm.  
Ronnie looked up at the touch, tears in his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry."Lawrence said, his own eyes now feeling damp."If I had known...."  
"It would have made no difference at all!"Ronnie said, raising his voice slightly. "Nothing has changed has it!"  
"Yes.Yes it has" Lawrence said, grabbing Ronnie's hand.  
"I do still love you. I always have. But I've shut it away, because I had to. I've not looked at another man since you. I fell for Bernice because I was lonely and I thought it could be a mutual gain. I could give her and Gabby everything they ever wanted and she would be my companion. A win win situation."

Lawrence paused and then continued.  
"I really did love her, Ron,"he said and.then added in a whisper, "but I wasn't "in love"with her. I've only known that once."  
Ronnie looked up hardly daring to believe what he thought he was hearing.  
,"What?" he said. "Are you trying to.tell me....."  
The door opened and Lawrence's nurse appeared.  
," Sorry sir. I'm afraid its throwing out time!" she said.  
Ronnie smiled at her .  
"No.problem" he said standing up and putting the chair back to the side of the room.  
"I'll let you say your goodbyes and then I'll be back.to do your checks."she said and left.  
Ronnie came back to the bed. He took Lawrence's hand and kissed it.  
"I'll be back tomorrow."he said"and when I get home I'll call Chrissie. Save the police searching all the morgues! Sleep well"  
He went to leave but Lawrence tightened his grip on his hand to prevent it.  
"Ronnie,"he said. "I do mean it - with all my heart !"  
Ronnie returned the squeeze. "I'll be in in the morning" he said and left, stopping to wave at the door.

 

Ronnie called Chrissie as soon.as he got in. She screamed down the phone at him for not contacting her sooner but he explained that he had been under strict instructions. Having accepted that, Chrissie began to flap about going in to see him, but Ronnie informed her that visiting hours were over for the day, so she must wait until tomorrow. He said he would call her again from the hospital to give her an update. They parted with the request that she should share the news with Rebecca.  
Ronnie took a beer from the fridge, picked up the remote and settled in his armchair. Somehow, however, he found himself totally unable to concentrate, continually returning to the conversation at the hospital. He decided to have an early night to make the morning come quicker.

 

Lawrence had just been checked out by the doctor on his rounds and had been told he was clear to go home. There would be no change in his meds, so he had nothing to wait for. As soon as he had transport, he could leave.  
His nurse came back in.  
"Well that's good news then! You're all finished here" she said, "So as soon as your relative, friend , partner returns, he can take you home!"  
Lawrence felt himself blushing. He hadn't blushed in years. He felt like he was an embarrassed teenager!  
Just at that moment, the door opened and in walked Ronnie. The nurse turned.  
"Hello" she said to him before looking back at Lawrence."I'll leave you to tell him the good news!"she said and went.  
Ronnie walked over to the bed.  
"You're looking mighty flustered!", he noted.  
Lawrence giggled.  
"So what's the good news?" Ronnie asked.  
"I've been given the all clear. I'm free to leave "  
"That's great news!" Ronnie smiled widely at him."but that surely didn't make you that flustered!"  
"Oh give it a rest, Ron!" Lawrence said looking embarrassed again.  
"Come on" Ronnie continued. "What did she say? Whatever it was actually made you giggle. I haven't heard that in years!"  
Lawrence covered his face with his hands and sighed  
"She said I was able to go home when my relative, friend ,partner arrived." he said." There. Happy now?" He looked at Ronnie who beamed at him.  
"This is because she thought I was your partner!" he said.  
"Oh stop it!"Lawrence replied beginning to get flustered again.  
Ronnie took his hand in both of his.  
"I do believe that's actually what you want!" he said. "Please tell me I haven't got it all wrong."  
Lawrence, closed his eyes.  
"No" Lawrence replied softly." You've got it right."  
Ronnie caught his breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He raised Lawrence's hand and kissed it and Lawrence opened his eyes.  
" l love you Larry." He said tenderly.  
"I love you too, so much!" Lawrence replied.  
Lawrence removed his hand and held his arms out to Ronnie, who had to almost lie on top of Lawrence to accept the hug. He then lifted his head, on a level with Lawrence's. Lawrence looked from Ronnie,'s eyes to his lips and Ronnie took it as a sign and kissed him gently. He felt Lawrence's hand on his neck pulling him in and the kiss increased. Ronnie broke the kiss and stood up.  
"I'll be swapping places with you if I stay there any longer !"he said. "My back will be broken!"  
Lawrence giggled.  
"And there's that giggle again!"he said. "I could never get fed up with hearing that!"  
"I told Chrissie I would ring her as soon as I had any news so she could come and see you."he said"so I will call her and say she can come and pick you up. Then I will hide my eyes while you get dressed!"  
Lawrence roared with laughter.  
"Ronnie you are such a tonic !" he laughed. Ronnie smiled broadly at him.  
"It's so good to hear you laugh, Larry!" he said."You dress and I will call Chrissie,"  
"Ron!"Lawrence stopped him. "I'd er appreciate if you didn't say anything to Chrissie just yet?" he said.  
"Wouldn't dream of it" Ronnie replied. "I have to believe it myself first !"

 

Chrissie and Rebecca both appeared at the hospital to pick up their dad. Both were very apologetic and fell over backwards to help him up and get him to the door, once the nurse had completed her paper work and told him to take it easy. They had assumed that Ronnie would be coming back with them to Home Farm. When they got there,Lawrence was ushered to the sofa and offered tea , sandwiches, cake, a stronger drink ... He choose two mugs of tea, one for Ronnie and thanked his daughters for their concern. They departed to the kitchen and Lawrence patted the seat beside him. Ronnie came and sat down. Lawrence straight away leaned in for a kiss and then moved back.  
"That's it"he said."I'm not taking any more risks now, but they won't spot this too quickly. He put his hand down between them and held Ronnie's and that was how they stayed until they heard Chrissie returning and the hand was squeezed and then tapped before being released.

 

Ronnie still had to keep pinching himself. Surely he must have been dreaming, but no. Having left the big house and returned to working on the site, the texts began. Ronnie felt like the clocks had been put back more years than he would like to admit, or he was in dreamland imagining it all. He realised that it wasn't the latter in the middle of the afternoon, when he was persuaded to down tools by Lawrence and go inside the only structure in the area. Lawrence did not hold back. The kisses were full of passion. He felt Lawrence's hand on his waist and he raised his T shirt to access flesh. Ronnie undid a couple of Lawrence's shirt buttons and explored his chest. As he tweaked Lawrence's nipple, he felt Lawrence freeze. He opened his eyes to find Larry staring at him, wide eyed.  
Ronnie broke the kiss and they both tried to catch their breath.  
"Whats the matter?"Ronnie asked finally. "I felt you freeze.What did I do wrong?"  
"Nothing!"Lawrence replied."Entirely the opposite. I jumped! I jumped when you touched me! Not a lot, but I've not even experienced that before. Not even with Bern.Not once!"  
"Seems he was waiting for me then, doesn't it!" Ronnie said with a grin and resumed the kiss.


End file.
